It Came From The Nuberlous Abekotsh System
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Things seem normal in the Mushroom Gorge when a meteor suddenly comes crashing through, bringing flames and chaos. And as Toadette will soon learn, she and Dry Bowser will have to fight a new menace from one of the many bizarre corners of the universe.
1. Chapter 1

**It Came From The Nuberlous Abekotsh System  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I felt like doing something scientific. If you could classify it, anyway. Enjoy.

* * *

"Golly, I sure am bored." Toadette mumbled as she sighed, placing her hands on her face as she looked up at the clear blue sky, being in the Mushroom Gorge, where else? And in front of the white gorge containing several mushrooms. "I just wonder what Dry Bowser is up to..."

Suddenly, the entire Mushroom Gorge shook, and Toadette gawked as she fell flat on her face. She looked around, genuinely curious at what caused the shaking, when the blue tinted, green colored mountain as smashed by a giant meteor. Toadette gasped as she ran to the mountain, wondering why it got struck. She headed over the small green, grassy hills resting next to the mountain by flying over the hills using her spinning pigtails, to see giant red balls of flame bouncing out of the seemingly bottomless white gorge.

"Gosh!" Toadette exclaimed as she placed her hands on her mouth. "What kind of meteor was this?"

Dry Bowser then popped up behind Toadette, riding in his own Koopa Clown Kar, which was greyish instead of green and red instead of orange. "it came from the Nuberlous Abekotsh System, just several light years away."

Toadette was literally speechless, unable to understand what Dry Bowser has just said. "Excuse me?" She pardoned, being quite confused.

Dry Bowser closed his eyes as he wagged his finger. "Wherever the meteor landed, it surely will cause intense flames to arisen. After all, it's fairly common for it to happen when traveling through different galaxies."

"How do you know so much about this?" Toadette asked as she continued holding her hands together, still in disbelief.

Dry Bowser placed his right skeletal hand on his chin. "Kid, when you traveled across all of the universe looking for condemned souls to send to the afterlife, you learn a thing or two about that specific galaxy." He then noticed the gorge turning bright red. "And speaking of which, we might have some trouble on our hands..."

Toadette watched alongside Dry Bowser as they backed away from the gorge, with huge streams of red hot lava surging out of the gorge as ominous laughter was heard. While Dry Bowser prepared for the unexpected as he sharpened his already sharp claws, Toadette whimpered as she trembled with fright, not knowing what could emerge from the lava surge, the bright blue sky turning incredibly dark.


	2. Chapter 2

"...What? You?" Dry Bowser stated in disbelief as he shook his head, riding in the Koopa Clown Kar. "But... how? You melted in your own lava bath."

The strange foreboding being revealed itself to be a fiery octopus like creature, the fearsome King Kaliente, resting in a floating black colored pod filled with extremely hot red magma. "Yes, Dry Bowser, it has been quite a while. I'm pleasantly surprised to see you're still in pieces!"

Toadette dropped her jaw in disbelief as she couldn't belief her eyes, still hovering with her spinning pink pigtails. "Oh gosh... he's one big tentacle monster..."

King Kaliente focused his attention on Toadette, observing her closely. "Hmm, this is a small one. You sure are picking smaller and smaller portions over time, Dry Bowser." He laughed as he then promptly introduced himself. "I am King Kaliente, the proud ruler of the slimy race of Octoombas. Of course, I'm more of an actual octopus than my lowly minions, but that is besides the point. We originated from the Nuberlous Abekotsh System, where our race continues to evolve and spread throughout the galaxy." He then grabbed Toadette with his right red tentacle, squeezing her tightly as well as simultaneously burning her. "In fact, I think I'll give you a taste of our mighty power!"

"Eeyah!" Toadette screamed in pain as she felt severe burns all over her body, her pigtails stopping their spins as she struggled to get out, but failed as she was being weakened.

Dry Bowser's eyes glew bright yellow as he pointed at King Kaliente. "Release her. She has nothing to do with any of our business."

King Kaliente laughed as he fired several giant red fireballs from his snout like mouth at Dry Bowser. "Humph! Just try and stop me, you bucket of bones. I'm off to the nearest volcano, to take over this planet for my race!" He then laughed as he flew away in his floating pod, hot orange magma spilling out of the pod as the Mushroom Gorge was completely on fire.

Dry Bowser growled as he followed King Kaliente, intending on saving the planet, as well as Toadette, who fainted from the combination of the tight squeezing and overburn she received.


End file.
